A Twist in Twine
by Dru Dysis
Summary: This is a story about a person who wants to help. She writes for a weekly practically nonexistent paper her personality greatly resembles a sugarhigh, too curious for her own good, prepubescent child but the show must go on. Please R
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Living in a dream world is only one way to escape reality and existence. When you have nothing to live for and nothing to look forward to a single dream could occupy one for hours on end giving that person's reality a stand-still. Many before have been introduced to this and never wish to leave; others fight to continue their rightful place in the reality that they were born into. But what about those who only wish to find a place to think? What of those who need to desperately talk to someone who is too emotionally obscured to realize that there is someone out there with some information, one piece of a puzzle, that could change a part of the present for the better? The latter question, detailed as it is, will probably raise a few eyebrows to the plot of this tale.

* * *

Disclaimer: If you have read fan fictions before, you are obviously bound to know that I own nothing but the unfamiliar characters that are only just being introduced and possibly some places thought up by me. Everything else is owned by the magnificent author JK Rowling. Please do not expect me to write this every chapter. . . 


	2. My Ordinary Day

**My Ordinary Day**

_Waking up has never been my strong point. I love to sleep, it one of my greatest accomplishments. sigh So I guess that really shows how important I am. But who else can say they've tested all of Zonko's stuff unknowing people they work with? Smiles Yeah, who else? _

I opened my eyes to see a platinum blond smirking face looking down at me.

"What are you sleeping there for?" said an "oh-I'm-so-hilarious" voice from above.

I, then, sat up straight to realize that I was laying my head on a table in a place I have no recollection of coming to, needless to say that I couldn't see a thing. Everything was blurry. I took a deep breath. "Umm, I . . . have no bloody idea."

His hazel eyes stared at me with disbelief. "Desiree, why does that not surprise me?"

"Maybe it's because you've known me too long. You have to believe everything you see now." I looked at him warily. "Sorry for ruining it for you Rion. I know how much you love to pretend."

He gave me a well deserved shake of the head and pointed at something. "How did you get here?"

I squinted. I still couldn't see very well . . . my contacts aren't in. The only thing I could make out were the colors of the sign-ish blur. "Mmmmm. Muuhhh . . . I can't see it, Ri, you're going to have to read it to me."

Astonished by my blindness and the fact that I was making funny noises, he ordered drinks for both of us (me a hot chocolate and himself ice water). When we go our drinks he sighed and said, "Des, this is the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh." I said, comprehension dawning on me. _Did I follow someone here?_

"Yeah, Des, the Leaky Cauldron; you know, the place where you follow people and then fall asleep in the middle of and interview with them. . ."

"Oh, so I was _interviewing _someone. Oh thank Merlin, I though I followed someone here and they knocked me out. . . Who was I interviewing anyway? Do you remember?"

"How should I bloody know! You're the loon who goes to places and falls asleep forgetting the fact that you have a job!" He looked pretty angry at this point in time, so I thought it best to discuss something more cheerful and less about me.

"How was your cousin's birthday party? Did it go well?" I said happily, hoping he'd talk to me about this later when I could actually _see_ the people who were staring at us. But, to my utter disappointment, all he did was give me the look of disbelief.

"I'm taking you home." He said after a good long silence.

I laughed. "You're going to take me _home_? What am I, _10_?"

Rion stood up and walked to the entrance. "Des?"

"Ri, please, do you honestly think that I–" By then, he had walked back over to me, taken me by the arm and dragged me half way home without a word, all thanks to that _stupid silencing spell!_

When we arrived at the entrance to the village he gave his few words of wisdom and then took off the silence that he had so generously put on. It was about noon when I checked the clock inside the entrance hallway which led to the other rooms and the upper floor. I was still fuming with what little anger I could gather. He is my closest friend and all. I have to give him some credit.

Looking around the room, I found that everything was out of place and organized. Seeing as I don't even organize my desk at work, this couldn't be my house, but, sure enough, all of my stuff was there! Just organized and rearranged so that there is a trip free pathway to everything. So I then concluded that something wasn't right; I have never been that clean.

The question I was now facing was: who would bother _cleaning_ my house? I mean, it's not like my neighbors even care that I exist. A few moments later, there was a clashing noise upstairs in the kitchen. Maybe the culprit was just stunned by the fact that I am probably the only person who would ever have a kitchen on the top floor. All in all, I had to investigate. Walking up the stairs I heard some running water; so I followed the sound and found . . .to my disappointment, Jen.

I sighed loudly. "Jen! Why? Why must you ruin my adventures as Sherlock Holmes? I was about to find the evil Death-Eater-Like person and then you _randomly_ take his place." Jen gave me a famous glare that I receive often if you hadn't noticed, and then she walked into the Living Room that I assume she cleaned as well, considering the lack of dust.

"Des, you need to clean once and a while! It took me last night and early today to clean everything. You are such a slob. I can't believe that I even know you." She said to me in clear disgust, but I really think that deep inside, she adores me.

"Oh, come on, Jen!" I said with a smile. "You can't honestly think that I'm an ordinary slob, when, in fact, I have skills of cleaning with a simple flick of my wand."

It was then when she gave me the look of horror as the comprehension flew in. "You evil—Y-You did this on purpose? It's so disgusting . . . things were growing in rooms you never even . . . DES!"

"Voldy and his Death brigade are roaming around killing people and I don't have anything I would even somewhat like someone to steal." I thought a little about what I had just said. "I take that back, you know that ugly looking picture of Aunt Somebody that been in that unknown creepy room down the hall forever? If I could get somebody to steal that, I'd pretty much be the happiest person alive."

My old friend shook her head. "You can't even remember her name? I suddenly feel sorry for your poor forgotten relatives. Des, can you even remember you own parents names?"

I looked at her square in the eye for a good ten seconds while I desperately looked for a way around this question. Sadly, I couldn't find it.

"No, I have no recollection of their names at this point in time." I admitted. "But I don't even think I was ever told, you see. They were very secretive."

It was then that our conversation took a turn for the worst_. Yeah, sure, I don't remember the names of my parent's because they weren't the people I saw every day of my childhood, _I thought indignantly. Well, anyway, the day died down and I found Ri at one of the really nice wizarding shops, so I felt compelled to go pay him a surprise visit.

"Hello Ri!" He just stood there; not even a flinch! "Rion, you disappoint me." I said suppressing an urge to make the man he was talking to float. Sadly, it was only after I gave him a sideways glare, he finished talking the other person.


	3. Rion's Determination

**Rion's Determination**

"Don't you have to work today or something?" Rion said looking at me with contempt.

"Nope, Larry, my faithful editor, has decided that I deserve the week off."

"He told you this?" He said, getting agitated by my melodrama.

"Actually no, our new secretary, Anna, told me. Good guess, though." I flashed him a large grin. "So who was that guy that you find in you heart is more important than me, your _best_ friend?"

"Oh, that was . . .Okay, look I'll tell you on one condition." He made a funny concerned face; as if I would agree, but do the whole trial and error thing.

So I when for the classic, "Depends on the condition."

He gave in. "Look just don't turn into the whole crazy McSonnderman when I tell you okay?"

I laughed in disbelief, "What kind of a reference is that? Crazy _McSonnderman._ You could at least reference something that not only you understand, like maybe a loony tune or a rabid dog. But please, don't try to pull off stuff like that if you don't want to be mercilessly mocked."

He winced, "Just don't run away screaming at the top of you lungs, okay? Promise me that much."

"Sure." I assured him. Man, this must be serious.

He took me outside where we sat down on a random bench and he finally gave me the explanation in a quieted voice. "The guy I was talking to a while ago is someone who wants me to meet him somewhere to discuss He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and what to do about it since Dumbledore's gone and all. And he wants me to bring who ever I trust with him."

"And you don't trust me, is that it?"

"No, that's _not_ it." He whispered with emphasis. "The man I was talking to is a cousin of mine. I couldn't remember his name but I'm curious to how he's come up with a way to stop—"

"Voldy." I finished for him.

"Yes." He agreed.

"So why would I be screaming to the best of my ability, when all you want to do is help a way to bring light to the night?"

"You're brother's going to be there."

I stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're within a mile of each other's—"

"No. How do you know my brother's going to be there?"

"Oh, that. Well, your brother sent me a letter a couple days ago which basically decoded into 'See you soon and tell Desiree I send my love.'"

"That could mean anything!" I exclaimed.

"No, it couldn't. I would never, under normal and abnormal circumstances meet him directly unless someone, excluding: you, Jennifer, your other relatives, and his friends, was going to be there too. So calm down, it's a meeting for all loyal to Dumbledore who wish to help end the war that's been brewing since You-Know-Who went around the bend."

I digested this. "Okay then, I'm coming with you."

"Desiree, don't start." Rion looked at me gravely.

"You said—" I started but he waved his hand dismissively. I wasn't going to talk he wasn't going to listen, but I had to give my last two cents. "Fine then, could you take me _home_ again so that I won't get outnumbered by the Death Eater brigade." And then, with a weak smile, we left for the Meadow Village. (Yes I know that name is lame to the extent of embarrassment, but it was the only place quiet enough to meditate in.)


	4. Hello?

**Hello?**

_Is someone out there? Can you hear me? Help me!_

Harry looked around to find the source of the voice. He couldn't understand why there was nothing around him. Where was he? Determined to find answers, He walked around in the white. He knew he was safe, he was still not of age and he had returned to Privet Drive. What was going on? This has to be a dream. A few minutes after his conclusion of where he was, he found himself looking at a young girl no older than four. She was wet; her hair looked as if it had been cut very poorly because it was much shorter in some places and to her waist in others and her clothes were dripping and sagging as if the opaque grey colored dress wasn't hers.

"Who are you?" She asked looking frightened. "If Uncle sent you, tell him I didn't mean it. I was curious. I'm sorry!" Tear were falling constantly from her eyes now; Harry felt sympathetic but still couldn't see where this was heading. Thus, he played along.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?" With that she stared at him, as if she had found someone who could rescue her. The thought clearly disappeared from her face a few moments later.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" She crossed what looked like her arms but Harry couldn't tell because her sleeves were longer than the girl was tall.

"No, I don't." He admitted. "Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head. "Nope and I can't tell you who I am because I don't want to make you lie for me."

"Lie for you? What—"

"My uncle is looking for me, and I have to get there before him. If I don't something bad will happen." She then put her sleeves over her mouth, tears dripping from her eyes.

Harry looked at her with curiosity and concern. "What will happen?" He bent over to get a closer look at her. She looked so miserable, he felt compelled to help.

There was a flash of light and Harry's surroundings changed. He was now standing in a room full of disorganized books all in large stacks on the wooden floor piled closely to a ceiling he wasn't even sure was there. He looked around for the girl; she had to be here somewhere.

CRASH

Harry sat up startled and breathing heavily. He couldn't see anything so he searched for his glasses, not that he could see much with them, The only light in Harry's room was the moon. He took a deep breath and examined the contents of his room. It looked the same as he had left it, but Hedwig's cage had tipped over thus knocking various books he had piled near the cage over. _What should he do with that dream?_ He would write to Ron and Hermione but, considering what has happened, Harry didn't feel very save with a letter. So, he would have to tell them in person. The thought that that girl might tell or even lead him to something useful was blazing inside of him. Anything about horecruxes would help him a great deal, but sleep would not come so easily after being so startled. Trying not to get his hopes up, he then turned on his light, picked up a book of defense spells and reviewed it. He needed all the help he could get.


	5. The Power of Cheese

**The Power of Cheese**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was walking through the Dursley house to gain perspective. Perspective of what he had never cared to look at during all the years he had been stuck there. The tour was somewhat refreshing, seeing as he no longer was there because people told him to. On his own terms, this house was, at the least, paranoid and plain.

In the late afternoon, the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon was angry about leaving his very comfortable chair. Two sisters stood outside, a girl about Harry's own age but a slightly shorter and a five year old child holding a box of what looked to him like chocolates.

"I'm selling chocolate bars." said the younger sister happily.

"It's for a fund raiser for her school." The older one added.

Mr. Dursley looked around suspiciously and then invited them into the living room.

"I can't say I've seen anyone else selling these." He said eyeing the brand boxes.

The young one giggled, "This is _new _and I think I'm the only one in my class here."

"My name is Jennifer and this is Renee. I apologize for late introductions but my sister needs better people skills."

Still looking at the chocolate Vernon gave a irritated nod and thus asked how much it was and bought some.

Harry looked at the two. He had never seen them in this neighborhood before and he was sure no one had moved. So this curiousness to how they came to be here was overwhelming. After the exchange of goods, Harry went over to the siblings.

"Who did you say you were again?" He asked.

"I'm Jennifer and this is my little sister, Renee. Who are you?" Jennifer asked looking at him skeptically.

"I'm James." He said, not willing to give his own name so he went with his father's.

"You could have fooled me." She remarked. "I wou—"

"James? Silly, silly." Renee giggled, shook her head, and spoke in song. "You're Harry Potter. _The Chosen One! The Chosen One!" _

Jennifer sighed, she really felt bad for him. Her sister is crazy about Harry and she could spot him a mile away. "Renee, count the chocolate bars you have left, I have to talk to . . . James."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Her sister sang until Jennifer simply decided it was best to silence her in a more convenient manner.

Jennifer looked at Harry warily. "Sorry to rain on your parade. But I have a message for you anyway so . . . is there someplace not muggle infested that we could talk."

Harry spotted her wand in one of her baggy coat pockets and agreed; as they got into his room Jennifer let her hair down from the bun it was formerly in.

"We'll leave my sister downstairs for security reasons, until we're done." She said calmly and he answered her with a nod."Okay then, I should probably tell you up front that this has to do with the Order and I didn't get the news of recent events until three days after it happened. I am Jennifer Anomy and my membership began only a few months before Dumbledore–" she stopped abruptly, but he didn't need her to finish the sentence. He knew what she was about to say.

"Well anyway, umm . . . I am living down the street with a friend's distant relative so don't feel inclined to shut yourself up here and the Order of the Phoenix is very worried about you. Please, don't hide from us. We help."

Harry sighed and looked out his window. He remembered everything that happened so vividly, it was hard to look her in the eyes.

"First of all, I'm _not_ hiding." He wanted to make that clear. "And second of all, sending owls are getting tough now with them being infiltrated. Hedwig doesn't need that right now. For now, I am just going to stay here and–"

"I'm didn't mean I wanted you to leave." She said, desperate to get her point across. "I just don't want you to turn out like my cousin Frey and fight your battles only to return to a cave in the middle of nowhere to live out the rest of you life as a lonely monk."

To that he just stared. _A monk in a cave?_ He was just a _wizard_ who had a lot on his mind! "All I'm doing now is staying alive and sorting things out. A lot of things have happened and I'm not going to get out of here without some sort of idea of what's been going on."

Jennifer took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright then, I shall leave you with a trinket that you will find useful." Through the mirrored image on his window, he saw her reach into her black trench coat and pull out a compact mirror; much like the one Aunt Petunia had, and reach out to give it to him. "Tell her 'Hello' for me, will you?"

He turned to her quizzically. "Tell who, _what_?"

"You'll see" She said smiling. "And she loves famous people, muggles and wizards alike so don't worry, you won't be the first person she talks that much to."

Still lost in translation, he looked at mirror skeptically and took it. It was solid black with tiny silver engraved words in it. _Okay, this is definitely not muggle manufactured_, he thought.

_Ecce Potestas Casei – Behold the Power of Cheese_

Cheese? What did cheese have to do with anything? Harry was struck dumb.

* * *

"Tut tut, it looks like rain." I sang happily. It's a quote from _Winnie the Pooh_ so I got a few "you're crazy" looks from my neighbors, who just stepped outside to get a whiff of the morning fresh air, but, then, that's almost a routine by now. I was sitting outside in front of my house waiting for my owl to deliver the paper to me because I was bored and Rion was sleeping on my couch, so he's no fun. Why are my neighbors so uptight? I know life is hard and things are probably only going to get worse but come on! That gives all the more reason to take life with both hands and shape it into what you want. 

_And if people think you're a deranged freak in the process, so be it. _ With a sigh, I continued to sit there. My vengeful thoughts, on how my neighbor's houses would look if they were all a different color of the rainbow and how they would react to the sight, were at full speed.

"Desiree, what are you doing out there by yourself?" It was Rion; I swear sometimes I think he just pretends my friend so it's easier to ruin my life.

"I am waiting for the wonderful message of your departure, but I guess I spoke to soon." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" He said with a look of pure bewilderment. I figure, he's not quite awake yet.

"Nothing, I just really wish you'd let me wait for the holy _Prophet_ in peace." I said determined to get him to just go away and get some breakfast.

"I'm not letting you sit here alone. Des, it's really dangerous." Rion yawned with concern . . . if that's even possible.

"Oh, please! Do you honestly believe that Death Eaters will just come up the front of my house and curse me?" I questioned.

"No, it's just that I worry about you, Des. You're always doing crazy things like this and why other people don't stop you is beyond me, that's for sure. I just wonder sometimes, that if I'm not there to stop you, who will?"

I gave this a minute or two of thought and then answered, "A not good person- Oh, okay. I get it. I guess you're my worrier in disguise, then."

He nodded and sat down beside me with a thud. Even sitting down, I still literally looked up to him. "Why am I so short!" I complained.

"Because you make up the difference with panache; now be quite and wait for your bloody owl." He said with a smile.

"Panache?"

"It means spirit, Des." He said apathetically.


	6. A Mirror and a Necklace

**A Mirror and a Necklace**

A middle-aged married couple was fighting with magic. Wands out, the two screamed at one another in a language that he had never heard before, until a young girl, one could only conceive to be their daughter, walked into the room. The parent's froze as the girl took a step of bravery and asked them if she could have a snack because breakfast was over and she slept through it. The couple's eyes turned from the girl to one another and simultaneously that if she wanted a snake she would either make it herself or ask her elf to make one for her. Lowering her head, the girl tried again.

"Mommy, please?" She said with tears in her eyes. "The house elves don't talk to me; all they do is nod and do what I say."

Her mother's anger contaminated the air in the room while she said in a semi-calm voice, "You don't want to talk to the servants as if they are your friends, darling. They are here to _serve_ you, not to be you best friend. Now go and make yourself a sandwich. I am talking to your father, do not interrupt me again or I _will_ punish you for it, I promise."

The daughter wiped the tears from her face and left to go back to the kitchen where a house elf had already made her a turkey sandwich and a glass of red juice.

"Mommy and daddy are mad at each other and it's all because my Jake and Andrew are gone." The four-year-old sobbed.

The elf patted her on the back, "Other masters should not treat young mistress this way. Ceri thinks that you should hide for now. Ceri thinks your room is not safe so Ceri says if it's alright with young mistress, young mistress could stay in hidden room that other masters know not of."

"It's okay if you call me by my name when no one's around, Ceri. Ceri is my only friend here." The little girl said smiling through excess tears from the earlier excursion.

Ceri looked at the child sideways, tilting her head is such a way that it looked as if her head was going to fall off. Eyes open wide and smiling largely, the house elf said in an excited whisper, "Only if master wishes. Ceri dusted the room specially and hope that young Desi can take comfort there."

Desi laughed. "You remembered to shorten it too! Thank you!" She, then, hugged the elf and to much surprise Ceri hugged her in return.

RRRRRRRRRRRING

Harry Potter fell off the bed and hit his head on the bedside table. "Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his head. He wasn't specifically in this dream. Why, then was he having those dreams or who was causing them? Those questions he asked himself over and over again, but, there was no answer to that. He didn't have that kind of information . . . yet. Then, he turned to the two small mirrors attached to each other that Jennifer Anomy had given him. He looked directly into them and, of course, his reflection was not what he saw. The looking glass, which is what he could only imagine this was, showed a muggle kitchen setting: tiled flooring, plates piled in the sink, and a table in the center of the room a good bit from the cupboards and pale blue countertops. In one of the four chairs surrounding the table was a muscular man with blond-white hair wearing a black t-shirt was holding the _Daily_ _Prophet_.

"Desiree! Hurry up! I'm getting to the obituaries!" The man, Harry could only estimate to be eighteen, shouted.

Harry also, then, came to the conclusion that the woman who came into the room and answered him was Desiree.

"Slow down Rion! I want to hear!" She exclaimed and put her hair up into a pony tail before she sat in Rion's lap. "Okay, go on."

"Demetrious Scour."

Desiree shook her head. "Nope, don't know him."

"Jerry Stewart."

"I think he was a schoolmate of Andrew's." She said slowly, racking her brains to find something more of him.

"Oh, your twin actually has some friends?" said Rion looking bemused.

"No, I think Jerry did Andrew's homework. His Divination homework and who knows what else. Andrew never told me anything about him except that he helped him in some school related situations the _Omnipotent Andrew_ couldn't handle and he was positively _horrible_ at Divination. Next please."

"Josephine Dwindles."

"Oh! I remember her! She was that sweet old lady that worked in that shop in Diagon Alley! Do you remember her?"

Rion furrowed his brow. "Which shop? I've been to too many to remember just one of the old ladies that work there."

"Oh come on! We met at her shop! She sold you those books you gave me," explained a hopeful eyed Desiree who touched her necklace.

Rion sat there for a moment to think about poor old Josephine Dwindles. She was really old then and he bought those books about a decade ago. He was surprised she lived so long, but if he said that out loud he be asking for it. So all he let on was an, "Oh . . . poor Ms. Dwindles."

She looked at him with disappointment and anger for a moment, opened her mouth and let out a sigh. "Do we know anyone else?"

Rion looked for someone they knew, but apparently he was taking too long and his lady friend got up and started on the dishes. He stopped reading long enough to see he stand, if anyone thought that he was crazy for being friends with Desiree they would cut off their tongues for moments like these; especially, the men who found her logic too wild for someone sane. He shook his head, she was _perfect_.

When he got to the bottom of the page he stopped; froze more like. Rion just couldn't believe his eyes, there was no way he would tell her something this extravagant so early in the morning. So he thus closed the paper and told her that they didn't know anyone else.

Harry blinked at the two. He understood Rion's way of thinking, well sort of. Anyway, he felt bad for him. The man was going to have to tell her who it was eventually, but he probably wanted to make sure that she was prepared for the terrible news, at least a little bit. Wondering how close the victim was to Desiree, Harry moved the mirror around to see more of the kitchen and found the child who had been haunting his dreams but she wasn't solid.

She looked at the couple and smiled, then turned her view to the spyglass. Still smiling, the translucent four-year-old vanished while Rion and Desiree started talking about her editor Larry Visage and how well they get along.

"Who does that distasteful pile of dung think he is!" Desiree ranted.

"Perhaps something other than a pile of dung?" suggested Rion who flinched as if he foresaw something heavy coming in his direction.

Harry closed his eyes, he was tired. Closing the compact spyglass and laying back down in his bed, he then found himself a comfortable position, away from the edge of the bed, and slept again.

Authors note (A/n): I started this story with the characters but without their names. And I have to say it was really fun finding them. Unlike cats who appropriately "need no names" and are given them anyway for humans' sake. Names help define who people are and what a part of their future will behold. :D So I'm going to be gone next week, for the _laughs_ non-reviewing people of American and possibly other English speaking parts of the world. I shall update in two weeks time (hopefully). ;-)


End file.
